Dr Corazon
by Yellowhappyamy-chan
Summary: ¿realmente una columna de consejos en el periodico de la SS puede ayudarte a resolver tus problemas amorosos? A grandes problemas medidas desesperadas, y tanto Rukia como Ichigo seguiran al pie de la letra cada consejo... por mas malo que este sea.
1. la columna de la Dr corazon

**La idea de este fic me vino a la mente después de leer el chiste de porque los hombres no dan consejos sentimentales, que por cierto está muy bueno y me hizo reír bastante. **

**Es ichiruki y espero que de verdad sea de su agrado.**

**Bleach no me pertenece, lo cual me entristece mucho… derechos reservados a Tite kubo.**

**Doctora corazón**

**Carta 1**

(Rukia POV)

En verdad debo de estar muy desesperada como para hacerlo, pero realmente necesito un buen consejo para poder calmar esto que siento, hallar una solución, sacármelo del corazón antes de que ya no pueda controlarlo. Matsumoto-san me convenció, me dijo que en la sociedad de almas había una columna hecha por la asociación de mujeres shinigamis para tratar asuntos como el mío, se llama el rincón de la doctora corazón o alguna cursilería por el no necesito darle más vueltas, tomaré una hoja de papel y una pluma para liberar un poco mi alma y poder continuar mi vida de forma normal, como siempre ha sido y espero, siga igual en un futuro…

(En la sociedad de almas)

-¡llego una cartaaa!- entra Rangiku a la oficina de prensa agitando el sobre en el aire, se podía apreciar por su forma de recargarse en el marco de la puerta que traía unos tragos encima.

-¡diablos no!, es la quinta que nos llega hoy, ¡acaso la gente no puede resolver sus propios problemas!- cruza los brazos Soi fong, cansada de tanto sentimentalismo impreso en tinta.

-es esto o hacer trabajo comunitario Soi fong - taicho- se acomoda los lentes Nanao, mientras permanecía sentada enfrente de una mesa llena de papeles.

-esperen, calma, esta vez es una carta interesante, se trata nada más ni nada menos que de Rukia-chan…- da unos cuantos pasos torpes en dirección a donde estaban todas las demás shinigamis.

-no seas indiscreta Matsumoto…- se levanta Nanao de la silla y desliza la puerta para cerrarla- alguien te puede escuchar…- toma la carta entre sus manos para ponerla a salvo, aunque la columna lo dijera, no era toda la asociación de mujeres shinigamis la que la administraba, solamente 5 daban consejos. Una era la gruñona capitana de la 2 división, se decía a sí misma una y otra vez que no pertenecía ahí, esos asuntos sentimentales se le hacían una pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzo, ejecutar era lo suyo, pero no había encontrado nada mejor, o daba consejos, o cuidaba niños o recogía basura, al final se decidió por la menos humillante (según ella).

Otra era la teniente Nanao, siempre llegaba estresada y de mal humor, quejándose en cuanto ponía un pie en la oficina del borracho haragán de su capitán, el doble trabajo que tenía que hacer para mantener su división a flote y en regla con el papeleo y mas aparte, por si no fuera suficiente, llegar ahí para darles consejos a desconocidos.

Matsumoto, ella si daba buenos consejos, pero solo cuando estaba sobria… lo cual era algo muy raro; se la pasaba el día bebiendo, contando anécdotas de borracheras y durmiendo cuando ya no podía mantenerse en pie.

La pequeña e hiperactiva teniente peli rosada Yachiru era todavía una niña y no sabía ni le interesaban esas cosas, pero como presidenta de la asociación tenía que estar presente, aunque solamente jugara, gritara, devorara dulces y leyera las cartas de vez en cuando para divertirse.

la última, pero no por eso menos importante (ella era la que escribía un 85% de los consejos) era Hinamori, después de dejar los fármacos y volver a tener sus tareas como teniente una vez concluida la guerra de Aizen, se había vuelto muy buena en eso de aconsejar a los demás y dar palabras de aliento.

Las demás integrantes de la asociación habían encontrado algo mejor que hacer, principalmente en el área de medicina.

-¿Cómo sabes que es de ella?- pregunta Hinamori, acercándose a ver el sobre.

-porque de pura casualidad vi cuando la ponía en el buzón… además… es a la única del mundo humano que le he mencionado sobre los consejos de la doctora corazón…- hace memoria la rubia con la vista perdida en el foco el techo.

-¡pero ábrela ya!- se la arrebata de forma divertida Yachiru a la teniente de lentes y la comienza a abrir con impaciencia, todas las demás mujeres se ponen en cuclillas para estar a su altura, formando un círculo alrededor de ella mientras siguen con los ojos cada oración de la carta:

"_querida doctora corazón:_

_Desde hace semanas enteras he comenzado a sentir un sentimiento raro... incomodo… como si algo me revoloteara en el estomago cada vez que estoy demasiado cerca de esa persona. No puedo mantener mucho tiempo la vista fija en el, porqué de inmediato se me suben los colores al rostro y no sé qué hacer ni cómo controlarlo, por eso, convencida por una amiga shinigami, decidí pedir ayuda por medio de esta carta, porque si, lo admito, tengo un problema que se me está saliendo de las manos._

_No puede enterarse porque somos de mundos diferentes y no se podría dar, además sé que mi familia no lo aprobaría, en especial mi hermano, se que se sentiría muy decepcionado si se llega a enterar de mis sentimientos. Quisiera alejarme, pero vivo con él, incluso compartimos la misma habitación y eso me ha comenzado a causar estragos; hace una semana tuve un sueño en donde estaba con el haciendo algo que sería muy vergonzoso describir, sé que estoy muy mal por pensar esas cosas, pero desde esa noche todos los días sueño lo mismo y lo peor es que ya hasta me está comenzando a gustar la idea… ¡necesito un consejo! Estoy desesperada y dispuesta a seguir cualquier indicacion._

_Att. Shinigami Chappy "_

-¡Ichigo!- dicen todas al mismo tiempo después de terminar de leer.

-¿y bien? ¿Quién la va a contestar?- pregunta Yachiru sonriendo, mientras mira a todas a su alrededor.

-paso…- se para y se aleja de ahí Soi fong.

-¡no has escrito ninguna carta!- se levanta Nanao también.

-que lo haga Hinamori, ella sabe de esas cosas- se sienta en una silla del escritorio.

-ella siempre las escribe todas, no le podemos cargar todo el trabajo…

-entonces que lo haga Rangiku- comienza a mencionar más personas para zafarse del trabajo.

-está demasiado ebria como para escribir…- se voltea y la señala con el dedo pulgar.

-nada de eso, yo puedo…- toma la carta y se acerca con ella al escritorio únicamente para quedarse dormida sobre la máquina de escribir.

-¿decías?- se vuelve a acomodar los lentes la teniente.

-tú no has escrito ninguna tampoco…- la apunta con el dedo índice.

-¡claro que sí!, conteste la carta de la shinigami que tenia al marido borracho, y no me digas que Yachiru…- un silencio muy incomodo se forma entre esas cuatro paredes, Hinamori estaba callada en una esquina, Yachiru rayaba las paredes con unas crayolas y parecía que ninguna de las dos cedería, hasta que finalmente la capitana hablo resignada.

-muy bien…- dice desganada dándose la vuelta, quitándole la carta a Matsumoto y haciéndola a un lado para comenzar - ¡escribiré la maldita respuesta!- y empieza a teclear letra por letra, intentando hacer un esfuerzo por dar un consejo decente.

**Ahh, ¡cuántas cosas desencadenara esto! Je, también Ichigo escribirá algunas cartas a este disfuncional rincón de consejos. Espero que les haya gustado y también espero que tengan una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo, jo jo jo!!!**


	2. ¡Dejalo!

**Normalmente no suelo actualizar tan pronto un fic, pero los comentarios fueron tan alentadores que decidí seguir lo más pronto posible con esto antes de irme de vacaciones, así que pongo manos a la obra, ¡que falta mucho por escribir!**

**Todos los derechos reservados a Tite Kubo.**

**Doctora corazón**

**Carta 1**

-¡al fin la termine!- entra soi fong a la oficina en donde ya se encontraban sus otras compañeras- la verdad no fue tan difícil de hacer…- estira los brazos y da un fuerte y ruidoso bostezo.

-ahh, dámela, ¡la quiero leer…!- se acerca Matsumoto, de una forma tan animada que parecía no tener resaca.

-¿de qué hablas?, el periódico sale a la venta dentro de una hora…

-¿Cómo? La terminaste de escribir ¿no?- pregunta confundida la rubia, agarrándose con una mano su punzante cabeza.

-no, termine de escribir, corregir la ortografía, pasarla a limpio y entregarla, exactamente de allá vengo…- parecía bastante segura y satisfecha con su recién concluido trabajo, se le notaba en la cara, pero al parecer las demás no estaban muy de acuerdo con eso.

-vamos por ella antes de que se imprima…- rompe el silencio Nanao y todas, con excepción de la segunda capitana, salen a toda prisa de ahí.

-¡¿Qué?!,¡no puedo ser tan mala escribiendo consejos sentimentales!- ese grito solamente las hace correr más rápido a las cuatro, dejando a la shinigami con los brazos cruzados y una mueca de enojo en la cara.

(En el mundo humano)

-vamos... vamos… llega de una maldita vez…- una Rukia sumamente impaciente miraba la puerta atentamente, como si estuviera esperando que algo entrara con urgencia.

-¿pasa algo Rukia?- le pregunta el peli naranja chico, colocándose a un lado de ella sin que siquiera lo notara.

-¡Ichigo!- da un salto de sorpresa, agarrándose el pecho y respirando aceleradamente por tenerlo hace escasos segundos a solo centímetros de ella - ¡no me asustes así!- deja de mirarlo al comenzar a sentir sus mejillas calientes – estoy esperando el periódico…- le da por completo la espalda para evitar que observara el sonrojo- ayer me compre una membrecía y me suscribí al periódico de la sociedad de almas…-dice antes de que el shinigami sustituto volviera a preguntar.

-¿te refieres a este?- le muestra el periódico, un tanto arrugado y cortado de las esquinas, lo llevaba guardado entre el cuerpo y su brazo, justo debajo de la axila.

-¿Dónde lo encontraste?- se lo quita de los manos y se aleja a un mas- he estado esperándolo media hora aquí

-al parecer los repartidores no saben que cuando se entregan a domicilio se usa el buzón de la puerta, en lugar de arrogarlo a una ventana cerrada...- da un respiro bastante cansado el shinigami – es una lástima… era la única ventana que nadie había roto… - intenta hacerle platica, pero ella solo le daba miradas evasivas- será mejor que la valla a cambiar…- le dice al ver que al parecer su presencia la incomodaba demasiado.

-si… será mejor que hagas eso…- estaba impaciente, una parte de ella quería con todas sus fuerzas que se quedara ahí, solamente hablando, con eso le bastaba, ver su sonrisa después de decir una cosa estúpida… tener alguna discusión sobre algo sin sentido… lo que sea sería perfecto siempre y cuando él estuviera presente, pero su otra parte, la que se encargaba de razonar y detenerla, le decía que debía mandarlo lejos para poder leer el periódico que estaba apretando en su mano derecha, todo antes de que se diera cuenta del charco de sudor que dentro de poco se formaría debajo de sus pies.

-bueno… pero antes quería preguntarte algo importante…-intenta detenerla un poco más al observar como daba la vuelta en sentido contrario.

-Ichigo… será en otra ocasión… tengo… ehhh… ya sabes…- por un momento perdió el hilo que lo iba a decir-que ir al… al baño, sí, eso es, al baño… no creo que pueda aguantar un segundo más parada aquí…- y sin decir más se va corriendo, dejando al chico atrás, rascándose la cabeza un tanto confundido.

Rukia abre la puerta, apenas sosteniendo el periódico de una página y la cierra detrás de si, por el sonido del portazo pensó que se derribaría, pero no, era un pedazo de madera con calidad y resistencia.

-no creo que pueda aguantar un segundo más parada aquí…- se repite a si misma burlándose de su grandiosa improvisación, incluso se da unos cuantos topes en la pared, pero deja de hacerlo cuando ve que el azulejo se comienza a despejar, por fin había llegado la hora de leer el consejo que le definirá todas sus acciones de ahora en adelante…_-si no puedes decidirte por un camino, pregúntale a alguien y échalo a la suerte…- _pensó después de bajar la cubierta del inodoro para sentarse, abrió el periódico y sus manos temblaban, ella no era de esas personas que se dejaban llevar por la opinión de los demás… pero en asuntos del amor… cambiaba todo por completo, se volvía torpe y sus conocimientos eran tan pobres que tenía que pedirle consejos a un montón de mujeres, porque si se lo contaba a alguien conocido todos se darían cuenta de inmediato de a quién se refería.

Ya cansada de irse por las ramas, finalmente dejo de dar vueltas en sus pensamientos y se dedico a leer; conforme avanzaba su lectura se le abrían más los ojos, las lagrimas no tardaron en rodar por sus rosadas mejillas, primero lentas y delgadas, pero en menos de un minuto se habían trasformado en gruesas y abundantes.

"_querida shinigami Chappy:_

_¡Aléjate de eso hombre lo antes posible!, un shinigami no debe de tener sentimientos, no los necesita, no le sirven de nada, porque tenerlos te hace una persona débil, hace que bajes tus defensas y cuando crees que todo es perfecto y planeas tu futuro al lado de ella… perdón, de él, un día desaparece de tu vida sin decir más, ni despedirse, nada de nada… y lo único que te mantendrá en pie será el odio y la sed de venganza._

_Fíjate muy bien en todo lo que estas a punto de perder y lo poco que ganaras, si es que eres correspondida. Tu familia te daría la espalda, perderías su amistad y nunca volvería a ser lo mismo, en ocasiones lo más prudente es enterrar el sentimiento antes de que pueda florecer. Lo que te recomendaría seria de que te alejes de él, interactúa lo menos que te sea posible y será mejor que te vayas buscando otro lugar en donde dormir, porque estar tan cerca de él solo hace que renazca una y otra vez ese molesto e inútil sentimiento. Ya verás que con el tiempo te darás cuenta que eso era lo mejor y solo será un recuerdo más. Espero que te haya servido este concejo (que yo sé que si), créeme, lo olvidaras y cuando menos te lo esperes solo lo veras como un amigo. "_

Rukia se queda un rato en silencio, noto que el periódico estaba totalmente empapado, si le hundía el dedo se desharía en el acto. Se seco la cara con ambas manos, en su cabeza no dejaba de resonar cada palabra… por mas que le doliera tenía razón, ¿mira nada mas en lo que había reducido por culpa de eso?, era realmente patética, ante todo ella era Rukia Kuchiki, una shinigami fuerte, valiente, decidida a todo y no necesitaba de nada ni nadie para ser feliz. Desenrolla rápidamente un rollo de papel para secarse la cara y sonarse la nariz, se para de un gran brinco, levanta el pecho, alza en mentó y sale del baño dando pasos firmes y seguros.

(En la sociedad de almas)

-¡te voy a matar maldita!- amenaza a la bajita capitana con un fajo de papeles la tambaleante rubia.

-¡cálmate Matsumoto!- la detiene una estresada y nada paciente Nanao, tomándola apenas de un brazo- ¡no han pasado ni dos horas y ya estas borracha!- la regaña al sentir el aroma a alcohol que emanaba de su ebrio cuerpo- es una maldición, al parecer estoy condenada a lidiar con borrachos toda mi vida…-aprieta más a su pecho el libro que cargaba en su brazo libre, al mismo tiempo en que su cara se arrugaba en una expresión marcada de enojo.

-¡YA!, ¡A CALLAR TODOS!- grita Hinamori, usando toda la fuerza de sus pulmones para calmar eso, más que una oficina de prensa parecía un circo.

-momo-chan…- todas se habían callado al instante, estaban demasiado acostumbradas a escuchar su vocecita dulce y gentil.

-perdón, pero esa era la única forma de que me prestaran atención y dejaran de pelear, quiero que me escuchen todas…- las tres asienten con la cabeza.

-soi fong-taicho, si estuvo mal que llevara la carta sin antes consultar a las demás, era la primera vez que lo hacías y por un momento pareció que mezclo sus propios sentimientos y eso es poco profesional…- la pequeña chica se veía bastante seria.

-es verdad- la voltea a ver Nanao.

-no es cierto… solo porque Yoruichi-sama me hizo eso hace años para irse con ese hombre idiota sin importarle como me sintiera…- evita bajo cualquier motivo llorar, pero no puede detener las lagrimas.

-ya, ya, ven para acá, yo sé lo que siente que te dejen por algo estúpido y absurdo…- la abraza Matsumoto para consolarla- llora todo lo que quieras y tomate este sake… te ayudara a olvidar las penas…- le ofrece la botella.

-este vacía…- voltea el recipiente de cabeza.

-¡diablos!, ¿de verdad?, ya sé porque estoy tan ebria entonces...- dice echando una carcajada contagiosa.

-oye, hace un rato la querías matar ¿y ahora la quieres emborrachar para que se sienta mejor?, quien te entiende…-gira la cabeza Nanao hacia la ventana para ver un poco de calma y normalidad.

-sii… pero ¿no ves que está sufriendo por amor?, y cuando alguien esta así lo único que puedo hacer es tenderle la mano…además…-sonríe y fija la mirada como si quisiera recordar algo importante…- no recuerdo siquiera el porqué estaba enojada con ella…

- le aconsejo a Rukia que se alejara de Ichigo y no le confesara su amor…- le resume Hinamori.

-¡maldita rompe hogares…!- se le intenta abalanzar encima una vez más.

-¿Por qué rompe hogares?- pregunta la capitana sin retroceder un paso.

-impediste algo hermoso como el amor…- Hinamori y Nanao la sostienen, cada una de un brazo- ojala los hijos que no nacieron por tu estúpido consejo te jalen los pies todas las noches…

-pero tiene razón, Rangiku-chan, su consejo no fue estúpido, ante todo ella es una shinigami…- por un momento llega a recordar vagamente a su finado capitán Aizen- tu y yo lo sabemos muy bien, al igual que soi fong-taicho, incluso Nanao si le diera el sí a Shunsui- taicho…- la señala con la mano.

-¡¡¿Qué?!!- parece confundida e incómoda con lo último que había dicho.

-además… es solo una sugerencia… en ella esta si lo toma, lo considera o lo deshecha, utilizando su juicio y sus sentimientos…- todas permanecen un rato en silencio, comprendiendo lo anteriormente pronunciado por momo.

-¿alguien sabe dónde está la presidenta?- pregunta la teniente del octavo escuadrón- no la he visto desde que volvimos de la editorial…

-todo su escuadrón fue a una misión de búsqueda, al parecer hay una creatura que se come a los shinigamis en el bosque – le responde Hinamori, mientras toma unas cuantas cartas que recién habían llegado.

-hay trabajo por hacer…- se pone también en movimiento la extraña capitana.

-si… pero, por favor… de aquí en adelante solo léelas…- le menciona Rangiku, abriendo un cajón con varias hojas dentro.

**Fin del segundo capítulo, de aquí en adelante todo se volverá difícil para ambos… el motivo por el cual puse todavía "carta 1" fue porque aun abarca la carta uno, pera esta vez danto la respuesta. ahhh, estas mujeres, ¿terminaran matándose antes de dar un buen consejo? Eso por ahora es un misterio.**

**Feliz navidad y felices fiestas a todos.**


	3. No entiendo a las mujeres

**¡Oh! Gracias por los reviews, de verdad se los agradezco, ahora, como les había dicho le toca escribir a Ichigo.**

**Doctora corazón**

**Carta 2**

-¡Rukia! ¿Qué diablos te ha estado pasando estos 3 días?- le pregunta el confundido y molesto chico a la peli negra que tenía enfrente.

-¡nada que te importe Ichigo!- explota finalmente la shinigami -¡déjame en paz ya! Necesito empacar todas mis cosas rápido y tu presencia me quita demasiado tiempo…- su voz se escuchaba temblorosa pero decidida, lo cual aumentaba a un nivel mayor la incertidumbre de aquel joven que la miraba de una manera desorientada.

-no te puedes ir Rukia, si lo que quieres es más espacio yo podría…- intento convencerla una vez más.

-no insistas Ichigo, no es por el espacio, no es la casa, ni tu familia… ni tu…- mintió e hizo de todo para contener sus lagrimas, se iba en un día de aquel hogar que la había acogido con tanta calidez y le había hecho experimentar en carne propia lo que era tener una familia de verdad. Dolía, claro, muchísimo, no quería despedirse ni dejarlos, no quería dejarlo a _él, _pero tenía que hacerlo, por su honor, su familia y su fortaleza como shinigami, aunque su corazón muriera en el proceso.

-no te vayas…- ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que había dicho esa frase, pero esta vez tomo sus pequeñas y blancas manos entre las suyas como ultima mediada desesperada, ese acto la sacudió por completo, tembló de pies a cabeza, haciéndola desear miles de cosas excepto dejar ese hogar… pero su determinación marchito todos sus pensamientos, estaba demasiado decidida como para mandarlo todo a la basura, ya tenía la mitad de sus cosas empacada y Byakuya ya la esperaba para la fecha, así que solo negó con la cabeza lentamente y retiro sus manos.

-¡bueno, haz lo que quieras!- se dejo llevar por la rabia de su necedad- ¡A mí ya no me importa!- y salió de ahí, azotando la puerta al cerrar. Una vez que lo vio salir, se sintió segura de sacar todo lo que le oprimía el pecho con esa partida, lloro en silencio como un mimo, parada a mitad de la habitación, soltando únicamente de vez en cuando un doloroso quejido involuntario.

(Fuera de la habitación, en el baño de la casa para ser más específicos)

-esa enana no entiende razones… por lo menos si tuviera una buen motivo para hacerlo sabría entenderlo, pero no, no tiene nada… las peleas de todos los días eran algo rutinario, tan normal como dar los buenos días en la mañana…- comienza a decir en voz baja el chico mientras tomaba agua entre sus manos y se mojaba la cara, intentando darle claridad a su cabeza para pensar en la forma de evitar que ella se fuera. Se quedo un largo y detenido tiempo pensando, no llevaba ni 10 minutos (que para él fue como 2 horas) y ya le dolía la cabeza, el no entendía a las mujeres ni sus cosas… ocupaba la ayuda de alguien que si supiera y estuviera dispuesto a ayudarlo, una señal… ¡algo!

Una luz brillante entro por la ventana del baño he ilumino un montón de papeles arrugados a un lado del escusado, lo tomo con cierto asco, lo abrió con dos dedos y leyó atentamente el encabezado de la sección:

-el rincón de la doctora corazón…

(5 horas más tarde, en la sociedad de almas)

" …_y en ese momento no supe que hacer, tome el cuchillo con el que estaba rebanando la cebolla y se lo encaje en la espalda repetidas veces… no supe cuantas… pero fueron muchas, mis manos temblaban, estaban llenas de sangre y eso me hizo sentir muy bien. ¿Estoy mal?, yo sé que si… necesito un consejo urgente, ya he matado a 15 y…"_- estaba leyendo un tanto aburrida la teniente del decimo escuadrón -_¿a caso ya nadie tenía algo interesante que contar?-_pensó y suspiro. Estaba en eso de acabar de leer la desesperada carta con manchas de sangre de una posible asesina serial, cuando escucha un grito de asombro.

-¡no puede ser!- exclama Nanao sosteniendo una carta en la mano derecha- es… algo asombroso… imposible… no lo puedo creer…- las dos tenientes restantes se acercaron a ella con curiosidad, la chica de lentes no era alguien a la que se le podía sorprender fácilmente.

-¿Qué paso?, ¿encontraste algo interesante?-pregunta curiosa Rangiku- porque a mí me han llegado puras cartas aburridas, homicidios, violaciones, secuestros…

-no, esta es diferente, en todo el tiempo que llevo haciendo este trabajo a la fuerza nunca había llegado algo así…es… - su cara detonaba sorpresa- es una carta… escrita por un hombre- dice finalmente sacándola de sobre.

Todas en ese lugar se quedaron en silencio… mirando el pedazo de papel como si fuera lo más raro del mundo.

-¿estás segura Nanao-san?-se acerca Hinamori.

-no hay duda…

-eso no es tan extraño, por favor, están exagerando…- cruza los brazos soi fong, mirando con poco interés el circulo de 3.

-¿bromeas? Eso es algo que no se ve todos los días en una sección de consejos sentimentales…- le contesta la seria teniente.

-¿Cómo sabes que lo es?- una vez mas Matsumoto estaba ahogada de borracha, aunque realmente a nadie le sorprendía demasiado, era algo típico de todos los días.

-el de la carta quiere ayuda con una mujer…

-¿y qué?, puede ser como soi fong…- la señala indiscretamente con el dedo.

-¡Hey!- exclama insultada la antes mencionada.

-además, su caligrafía es masculina, es imposible que una mujer escriba así…- les señala con el dedo la línea inicial para que lo comprobaran con sus propios ojos:

"_no las conozco y espero que ustedes tampoco a mí, tengo un problema y espero me puedan ayudar, si no será una total pérdida de tiempo escribir esta tediosa carta. Hay una shinigami que me gusta mucho, bueno, me tiene enamorado como un estúpido para ser más preciso. He hecho de todo para que se dé cuenta, la llamo enana, discuto con ella, le busco pelea por cualquier motivo por más absurdo que sea… pero al parecer esto solo ha logrado hacer que se enoje de verdad conmigo. Desde hace días la he notado extraña, incomoda, escurridiza… si yo voy a la derecha, ella va a la izquierda, si doy un paso adelante, ella retrocede, si abro la puerta salta por la ventana… como si me estuviera evitando. Pensé que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que eso se le pasara, pero solo empeoro y ahora, en vez de dormir en el sillón, se quiere ir a vivir con su hermano, diciendo que "extraña a su familia", pero yo no le creo demasiado. Juro que no le he hecho nada malo, no la he tocado ni nada, me he sabido contener muy bien... por mas difícil que eso resultara a veces, ya que la tenia durmiendo a unos metros de mi. No quiero que se valla, no puedo permitírselo, no sé qué le pasa ni cuales sean sus verdaderos motivos para alejarse, nunca podre entender a las mujeres, pero ustedes si, por eso les ruego me respondan, la amo y no quiero perderla._

_Att. Shinigami anónimo"_

-¡aaahhhy! Que tierno, la ama… que dulzura, es una maravilla toda la confianza que les das a las personas de expresarse con el anonimato…- se conmueve Matsumoto.

-¿se refirio a nosotras en grupo?, que grosero...- no puede evitar decir soi fong con pesadez.

-es verdad, es muy lindo, esto es algo casi asombroso… es como una segunda oportunidad para arreglar una relación…- dice momo, quien ahora sostenía la carta con ternura, haciendole el menor caso a las palabras de fong.

-es una señal, yo me encargare de que estén juntos… y tu…-apunta a soi fong con una botella- no podrás hacer nada para arruinarlo otra vez…- termina de hablar triunfal la rubia.

-yo ni siquiera me he ofrecido a eso…- le responde con enojo, ya cansada de que se le echara en cara su primera carta.

-no importa cuánto insistas, esta vez reparare lo que rompiste con un grandioso consejo…- le quita la carta a Hinamori y se va directamente a la máquina de escribir.

-¿de verdad estará bien dejarla contestar en ese estado?- le pregunta la pequeña y tierna Hinamori por lo bajo a Ise.

-claro que no, y como vicepresidenta de la asociación lo debería de impedir… pero… está trabajando…- menciona lo ultimo como si fuera un milagro hecho realidad, mientras la señalaba con la libreta y la observaba escribir.

**El ultimo capitulo que subo antes de irme… huuu… hoy estoy muy triste… me entere que se había muerto Brittany Murphy, que pena, era una de las pocas famosas que me caía realmente bien, tenía un sonrisa muy natural y contagiosa, además de que llore con el final de pequeñas grandes amigas…y eso que solo 23 películas me han hecho llorar.**

**En fin son cosas que pasan y nadie es inmune… ¡feliz navidad! Esta va a ser la ultimas vez en todo lo que resta del año que lo diga, pásenla bien.**

**-Nothing's wrong when Molly smiles…- ahh, ya me puse sentimental de Nuevo, maldito Corazón de pollo, adios T_T**


	4. ¡Dicelo!

**¡Hey!, ¿Cómo están todos? Ufff, finalmente volví, ¡los extrañe tanto!, espero que hayan tenido una feliz navidad, bonita, cálida, rodeada de personas amadas y que el viejo y gordo santa les haya traído muchos regalos.**

**También espero que se les cumplan sus deseos de año nuevo, yo hago una lista todos los años… pero nunca los cumplo… maldito déficit de atención… bueno, no quiero hacerlos esperar mucho, así que aquí les va, después de dejar pasar casi una semana de año nuevo:**

**Doctora corazón**

**Carta 2**

Matsumoto escribía con agilidad y destreza a pesar de su aparente estado de ebriedad avanzada, lo cual sorprendía de sobremanera… era la primera vez que la veían trabajar con tanto ahincó… se lo estaba tomando demasiado enserio y eso desconcertaba demasiado.

-Rangiku-san…- intento decirle algo momo.

-no…espera…- la detiene Nanao antes de que pudiera tocarla- esto es algo que posiblemente nunca se repita…- saca la cámara que había tomado prestada previamente de la sala de redacción, enfoca el lente y toma varias fotos de diferentes ángulos mientras veía como la shinigami ni siquiera levantaba la cabeza para quejarse de los flashazos.

-esto da miedo…- menciona la extrañada capitana sin despegarle la mirada al igual que las demás.

-ya esta…- saca la hoja de un jalón- esto debe de publicarse lo antes posible… -sale a toda prisa de la habitación, tambaleándose y chocando con todo lo que se le pusiera enfrente.

-¡Matsumoto, aunque lo entregues ahora, la respuesta la leerá mañana!- le grito al verle cada vez menos la espalda- da lo mismo si la entregas en este momento o dentro de 10 horas…- pero no se detuvo ni un instante.

-esa mujer no entiende razones…- también sale al pasillo Soi fong.

-solo resta confiar en ella… ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?- dice con cierta inocencia Hinamori, logrando únicamente un silencio prolongado he incomodo entre las tres mujeres.

-conociéndola…- se talla la frente con una mano-me doy una idea de su irresponsable y arrebatada respuesta- Ise echa un suspiro de resignación al aire.

(Al día siguiente, mundo humano, casa Kurosaki)

-Rukia… vamos…no te puedes ir- su insistente voz ya sonaba enojada y cansada, más que una petición parecía que le daba una orden, por no decir amenaza.

-solo falta media hora antes de que llegue mi nii-sama… no pretendas hacerme cambiar de opinión fingiendo que de verdad te importa…- apretó los puños y le dio la espalda, ¿Por qué se lo hacía tan difícil?

-no digas estupideces enana…- la rabia lo invadió después de escuchar esa respuesta tan hiriente.

-¡ahh! Ahora soy una enana estúpida…- así era mejor, irse enojada le facilitaría mas la despedida.

-no… no quise decir eso… no te lo tomes tan enserio… - en el fondo sabia que seguir discutiendo no llevaría a ninguna parte, todo lo que saliera de su boca seria tomado a mal por la shinigami… era simplemente algo imposible.

-ahora si me disculpas…- comienza a alejarse del chico- voy a revisar si no deje nada olvidado en el cuarto…- y desaparecio detrás de la puerta de madera, dejándolo con el corazón encogido en una mano y lleno de una rabia creciente hacia todo lo que en ese momento lo rodeaba.

-¡el periódico!- escucho un grito aguardentoso desde afuera de la casa solo segundos antes de que la ventana volara en mil pedazos por un proyectil de papel reciclado. El joven furibundo se enrollo las mangas de su camisa para ir a ajustar cuentas con el repartidor… pero antes de saltar por la ventana, recordó aquella patética carta melosa y desesperada que había enviado el día de ayer.

-no creo que…- se acerco dando pasos largos, sacudió los vidrios que tenia encima y busco a toda prisa la sección, una vez encontrada, miro para todas direcciones, incluso levanto su cabeza al techo… estaba totalmente solo en aquel callado pasillo. Busco con la mirada su carta, las posibilidades de encontrar la suya era escasas… pero una lectura rápida para cerciorarse no estaba de mas… aunque no estuviera, necesitaba calmar sus destrozados nervios. Sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos al notar que la última carta era la suya… normalmente tardaban semanas en contestar, y eso si no se perdían en el correo.

Se acerco a la deshecha ventana para poder leer mejor con la luz que se filtraba a través de los añicos, primero haciendo una lectura veloz y luego otra en donde ponía atención, palabra por palabra…

"_Querido shinigami anónimo:_

_No te preocupes cariño, tú no eres el único hombre que no logra comprender el complicado, enredoso y difícil corazón de las mujeres, pero es muy lindo que lo intentes o le pidas ayuda a alguien para que lo resuma. Primero que nada, no le digas enana ni le busques pelea en un momento tan crítico, trátala como a una dama, ya verás que le encantara. Segundo, si, tienes muy buenas razones para no creer sus motivos, no te odia, ni quiere alejarse… pero hay un poder mayor que la obliga a hacerlo. Si de verdad la amas como dices, habla con ella, ten paciencia y cuéntale de todo aquello que te oprime el pecho cada vez que la miras, trata de ser lo más directo que puedas y no te vayas tanto por las ramas._

_Posiblemente esta será la única oportunidad que tengas para hacerlo antes de que el tiempo y la distancia lo vuelva algo imposible. Sé que con amor podrán salir adelante y vencer todo lo que se les atraviese, estoy casi segura que ella te ama tanto o más que tu… no la dejes ir… cuídala y protégela por sobre todas las cosas .Sé que todo saldrá bien, es una corazonada. Adiós y buena suerte."_

Decírselo… eso era algo que realmente nunca había considerado… habría hecho mil idioteces antes de hacerlo… era algo tan relativamente sencillo… pero con solo pensarlo se le hacia un nudo en la garganta. Su estomago dio un vuelco al verla salir del cuarto, sin siquiera voltear a verlo… como si no estuviera ahí.

-¡Heee! Rukia…- se fue detrás de ella y la llamo varias veces para hacerla voltear, pero eso aceleraba mas su paso- ¡te estoy hablando e….!- tenia la palabra en la boca, pero recordó el consejo… nada de apodos, otra discusión solo complicaría mas las situación, que en ese momento pendía apenas de un delgado hilo - Rukia, por favor, solo quiero hablar… será un minuto…- trataba de sonar lo más amable que le fuera posible, solo tenía una oportunidad.

-bueno, solo tengo un minuto… mi nii-sama llegara en cualquier momento, así que date prisa y di lo que tengas que decir de una buena vez…- se voz era fría y presurosa… cada segundo ahí le resultaba demasiado agonizante.

-te amo- lo dijo rápido, casi uniendo las palabras y mirando al techo para que no notara su cada vez más creciente nerviosismo y sonrojo.

-¿Qué… que dijiste?...- nunca en toda su vida había estado mas sorprendida y confundida al mismo tiempo.

-que te amo- esta vez lo dijo más despacio y bajo un poco la mirada para verla de reojo.

-no… puedes…- negó con la cabeza despacio, llevando una mano a su rostro para limpiar unas cuantas lagrimas traicioneras que se comenzaban a desbordar de sus violáceos ojos.

-¿Por qué no?- intento tocarle el hombro… pero ella lo esquivo de inmediato…-solo quería decirte eso antes de que te fueras…- agrega el shinigami, sin dejar de mirarla con cierto desconcierto, ¿Por qué demonios se ponía así?, ¿realmente él era tan malo y feo? , ahora menos que nunca podía comprender lo que le ocurría a la pelinegra chica que tenia a unos cuantos pasos de distancia. Unos toques leves en la puerta de entrada rompió el tensado ambiente- ya llego tu hermano Rukia, será mejor que no lo hagas esperar…- hizo una pausa- ¿quieres que te ayude con las male...?

-¡¿Por qué me dices eso ahora?!- grita finalmente, sorprendiendo al chico-¡¿de qué me sirve saberlo en este momento?!, maldita sea…- era algo tan raro escucharla maldecir..., le dio un empujón a Ichigo para alejarlo cuando trato de acercarse, estaba tan decidida y dispuesta a renunciar y de un segundo a otro, con solo dos palabras toda su determinación se había ido por el desagüe- eres un estúpido…- lo vuelve a aventar con más coraje que antes- no podías decir solo adiós ¿verdad?, nooooo… el señor shinigami sustituto tenía que abrir la maldita boca…- menciona con sarcasmo sin dejar ni un momento de llorar o agredirlo, mientras que la puerta seguía sonando, con toquidos cada vez más desesperados y fuertes.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa Rukia?- la sostiene de las dos muñecas para mantenerla quieta- perdón por sentir esto, como siempre todo es mi culpa ¿no es así?- la mira totalmente paralizada, a unos escasos centímetros de él, esquivando en todo momento la mirada- lamento no poder fingir que todo es perfecto, pero ¿sabes qué?...- la atrae mas hacia su cuerpo, cejándola casi suspendida, tocando el suelo únicamente con las puntas de los pies - tal vez si fui un estúpido al creer que decírtelo te haría cambiar de idea…-y la baja nuevamente, alejándola de su lado, dejando de respirar su mismo aire, oliendo por última vez la fragancia de su cabello, libero el garre y retrocedió… la miro y parecía perdida, difusa…observando un punto inexacto en el piso de madera, todavía girando el cuello, los golpes en la puerta ya amenazaban con tirarla.

-me tengo que ir Ichigo…- menciono con un hilo de voz, antes de salir corriendo del pasillo y bajar las escaleras a toda prisa, sin mirar atrás. Abrió la escandalosa puerta y choco de inmediato con Renji.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en abrir?, tu hermano no pudo venir a recogerte, así que me mando a mí en su lugar para que me encargara de…-se disponía a seguir hablando, pero noto sus ojos hinchados y sollozantes - ¿te pasa algo?- no pudo evitar formularle la pregunta.

-no… no es nada, solo sácame de aquí…- a penas y pudo pronunciar - vámonos…- lo jalo de la manga para apresurarlo.

-¿y tus cosas?, estas viajando muy liguero Rukia- intento bromear pero solo logro sentirse incomodo.

-luego te explico Renji, ¡solo cumple tu orden y llévame con mi nii-sama!- le dijo ya cansada de insistir, de una manera tan sonora, que incluso Ichigo, mirando desde el marco de la puerta pudo escuchar. No podía creer como todo había podido salir tan mal, pero eso era enteramente su culpa, por no haberse podido despedir con un orgullo falso, restándole importancia por completo a sus sentimientos, eso hubiera sido lo ideal… pero… por lo menos todo eso le sirvió para quitarse la duda, ahora sabía que ella no lo amaba y nunca le correspondería. Dejo de pensar un segundo, antes de verlos desaparecer con el shunpo.

-el peor concejo de toda mi vida…- menciono para sus adentros, entrando a su ahora vacía casa y cerrando muy fuerte la puerta detrás de sí.

**Cielos, este fic se parece cada vez más a la novela de las 8, ahh, si Ichigo supiera lo equivocado que esta… pero en fin, algo se me ocurrirá en el siguiente capítulo… espero.**

**No me maten… todavía falta 10 capítulos.**

**Adiós, se cuidan mucho… ¡besos y abrazos para todos!**

**Paz!**


	5. Tercera oportunidad

**Espero no haber tardado tanto en subir la continuacion, las vacaciones se me escapan rápido, en menos de un mes tengo que volver y eso me da mucho más miedo que todos los mitos y leyendas urbanas que he leído en internet (y créanme que han sido muchos), así que mejor acorto la nota del autor para hacer el capitulo mucho más largo que el anterior.**

**Doctora corazón**

**Carta 3**

Cobarde… no puedo encontrar una palabra mejor para poder describirme en estos momentos. Soy una tonta, una necia, no supe cómo reaccionar, ¿Qué debía hacer?, ¿Cómo lo debería de haber tomado?, no sabia ninguna de esas respuesta, en ese momento no podía razonar, solo sentía rabia hacia sí misma, por haber tomado la salida más sencilla y huir de mi felicidad. Lo único que creía cierto en ese momento era que tenía miedo, miedo a lo que diría mi familia (en especial mi hermano), miedo a lo pasaría después, ¿y si no funcionaba?, ¿y si todo ese amor algún día se terminaba? ¿Qué haría después? ¿como le daria la cara a todos?, Es muy difícil pensar en algo que pudo ser, pero nunca será, todo podría ser diferente, pero no lo es, he tomado una decisión y me mantendré firme en ella, ya no puedo mirar atrás, no puedo ir llorando a su lado, con una disculpa y un sentimiento mutuo, no puedo retroceder, y eso, me aplasta el corazón.

Por fin llego a la mansión Kuchiki, es más grande, fría y vacía de lo que la recuerdo. Mi nii-sama todavía está ausente, de todas maneras seria igual, me diría un "ya te estabas tardando" o "tu recamara es la del fondo a la izquierda" antes de irse a hacer otra cosa más importante, da lo mismo, es bueno que me comience a acostumbrar a estar sola de nuevo.

Me despido de Renji sin hablar demasiado o darle una explicación convincente, pero al final se marcha, no deseo hablar con nadie, solo estar sola en mi habitación, me siento cansada, deprimida, enojada… si tuviera que resumir todo lo que siento la palabra "infeliz" encajaría perfectamente. Justo en este momento me vienen recuerdos de todas las cosas por las que renuncie, la imagen de Ichigo insiste cientos de veces más que las otras… me toco la mejilla y nuevamente estoy llorando, que extraño, pensé que me había secado desde hace un buen rato. Ya no importa, estoy cansada y solo quiero dormir.

(Al día siguiente, en la oficina de prensa de la sociedad de almas, no muy lejos de ahí)

-¡ese fue el concejo mas irresponsable y poco apropiado que jamás había leído en las dos semanas que llevo trabajando aquí!- le grita furibunda a la rubia y ebria teniente, pero al parecer esta no le prestaba demasiada atención- ¡me estas escuchando!- cada vez su voz detonaba mas y mas enojo.

-¡fue un buen consejo!- deja de beber y finalmente le da la cara a la teniente de lentes.

-¡oigan!- las separa Soi fong- si se van a matar háganlo afuera, acabo de limpiar los pisos…

-¿Qué es lo que te hace pensar que mi consejo fue malo?- pregunta de manera desafiante Rangiku.

-¿Cómo que porque? No puedes ir por ahí diciéndole a las personas que habrán la boca y digan cosas como esas a la liguera…- una vena se le marco en la frente a Ise.

-se iba a marchar ¿Qué querías que le dijera? ¿Qué se despidiera de ella y la ayudara a sacar las maletas?, por favor, se acaba de salvar una relación amorosa hermosa y no fue gracias a la carta de Soi fong- la señala con una mano.

-¡¿todavía sigues con eso?!- y se termino volviendo una pelea de 3.

-¡Kuchiki-san!- entra de manera agitada Hinamori, deteniendo el pleito.

-¿Quién? Byakuya-taicho o…- pregunta Nanao.

-no, Rukia-san, la acabo de ver…- dijo con un tono preocupado y triste.

-¿y qué?, ¿Te dio las invitaciones para la boda…? Porque de ser así tengo que ir a comprar un vestido fabuloso y yo quiero organizarle la despedida de soltera, tengo unos amigos estupendos que me deben un favor y podrían…

-¡Matsumoto!- la silencia bruscamente Nanao.

-no, no es nada de eso, la escuche llorando en el baño cercano a mi división… se oia muy mal…- y de inmediato, las miradas de la capitana de la segunda división y la teniente de la octava se clavaron filosas sobre una desconcertada mujer ebria.

-así que siempre si volvió a la mansión Kuchiki...- repitió con malicia Soi fong.

-eso parece, intente hablar con ella, preguntarle porque estaba así, pero solo se limpio la cara y me aseguro que todo estaba bien… pero aun sabiendo que no era verdad la deje ir, estaba muy afligida, no parecía ser ella…- y de nuevo, las dos chicas voltearon a ver con ojos entrecerrados a Matsumoto, la cual solo se cruzaba de brazos y bajaba la mirada.

-¿estás segura que no lloraba de felicidad?- trato de ver una inexistente posibilidad.

-no Matsumoto, tu consejo fue igual o más malo que el mío, de no ser por ti ella no estaría sufriendo tanto como ahora…- menciona Soi fong, intentándose desquitar de todas las veces que le dijo pésimo a su consejo.

-todo habría salido bien si hubieras dado uno bueno desde un principio, por mas bueno que sea el mío, no puede arreglar un desastre anterior tan grande como el tuyo, ¡no es MILAGROSO!- puso énfasis en la última palabra, provocando un poco más la ira de la capitana.

-¡vasta las dos!- grita Hinamori, al parecer hablar más fuerte que las demás se había vuelto la única forma de comunicarse ahi- ¡cállense ya!- una vez más se sorprendieron las tres ¿Dónde había quedado la dulce Hinamori que hablaba quedo y pronunciaba palabras dulces?- fue culpa de las dos…- dijo un poco más despacio una vez que ya había logrado captar por completo su atención- Soi fong, tu carta fue demasiado directa y al igual que la de Rangiku-san ordenaban en lugar de dar alternativas, las dos fueron totalmente drásticas y contrarias una a la otra; no le puedes decir a una persona algo y a otra una cosa totalmente diferente, no es contrastante ni correcto y por eso suceden cosas como esta…¿no lo entienden?, ¡una es tan responsable como la otra!-termina de hablar y señalar para sentarse y tranquilizar su respiración, como le hubiera encantado hablarle de esa forma a su ex capitán en lugar le alabarle todo.

-sabes… creo que momo-chan tiene razón, perdón por haber dicho tantas veces que tu carta es mala, aunque realmente lo fue y no tiene excusa que la justifique, no debí de haberlo dicho, por más que se lo ameritaba y sin importar que destruyera una relación entera y dos vidas llenas de felicidad y dicha…

-acepto tus disculpas Matsumoto…- le responde para evitar que siga hablando más cosas malas que buenas- Yoruichi-sama dice que perdonar es bueno, así que yo también te debería de pedir perdón por decirte que eras una borracha idiota, que nunca sabe dónde está y siempre quiere arreglar la vida de los demás sin siquiera haber resulto la suya primero…

-¡nunca te escuche decir eso!- menciona de forma cabreada la rubia.

-mmmm… entonces supongo que lo dije a tus espaldas y nunca lo debí de haber mencionado, pero ahora da lo mismo, tu carta fue empalagosa y cursi pero no fue peor que la mía- intenta disculparse a su manera.

-créeme que eso sería realmente imposible de superar, le pude haber aconsejado que se tirara de un acantilado pero aun así seguiría siendo mejor que el tuyo…- iba a continuar hablando y hablando sobre eso, pero decidió parar al mirar su cara de enojo junto a la de Hinamori, que decía con la mirada "corta el tema ¡ya!"-pero bueno, lo pasado en el pasado, no hay nada que podamos hacer y mientras no se suicide ninguno de los dos siempre habrá una oportunidad para reunirlos- le extiende la mano- ¿estamos bien?

-pues bien es una palabra muy compleja y poco aplicable, pero si- se la estrecha y una paz relativa gobernó el caótico lugar.

-muy bien- da unas cuantas palmadas entusiasmadas Hinamori.

-¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar aquí?- menciona entre dientes la teniente Nanao, sintiéndose totalmente extraña y fuera de lugar.

-eso significa que podremos comenzar de nuevo…- se saca una carta arrugada y mojada de la manga- de pura casualidad recordé que el buzón de entregas para la columna esta cercana a la quinta división, y como me pareció extraño verla en los baños de al lado se me ocurrió revisar… y encontré esta carta por encima de las demás- la comienza a abrir con sumo cuidado para que la humedad no la desgarrara.

-que decadente… ¿a quién se le ocurrió poner el buzón a un lado de los baños?- pregunta Soi fong, restándole importancia a la carta.

-ese no es el punto, tenemos nuevamente otra oportunidad para arreglar este dilema, no es posible que podamos fallas 3 veces, esta es la vencida- menciona Nanao, colocándose a un lado de momo.

-no lo entiendo, hay como 100 sobres que están en espera mucho antes que esa carta, ¿Por qué les damos preferencia?- no comprendía muy bien el punto la segunda capitana.

-¿pues porque será?- le resulta absurda la pregunta a Rangiku- te puedo dar tres razones en este mismo momento, la primera, son nuestros amigos, la segunda, los conocemos, a las demás personas que escriben no, y en tercero, tenemos el deber moral que arreglarlo, esto no puede esperar…- se acerca a su amiga Hinamori para ponerse al tanto en la lectura.

-…- hace una mueca desagradable, pero al final termina acercandose poco convencida al semicírculo de mujeres shinigamis sin mencionar nada.

"_Querida doctora corazón:_

_Hace unos pocos días le escribí una carta pidiendo su ayuda, no sé si pueda acordarse de mí, en verdad eso no importa, solo soy una shinigami atormentada por un amor imposible y que busca en este momento, de una forma más desesperada que antes, su consejo._

_Hice lo que usted me dijo, me aleje de él, ahora vivo en la casa de mi hermano, pero las cosas solo se me han complicado mas, pienso en el todo el tiempo, a cada instante y me siento terriblemente mal por como lo trate en la despedida; él se armo de valor, me confesó que me amaba, se arriesgo a perder o ganarlo todo y lo único que pude hacer fue salir huyendo de la forma más estúpidamente cobarde que se pueda imaginar. No pude darle un sí, pero tampoco respondí con un no, lo deje completamente inconcluso, como cuando le arrancas 10 páginas a un libro y de repente no sabes cómo paso ni la razón por la que te encuentras en un lugar totalmente diferente al que te esperabas._

_Me siento completamente miserable, ayer en cuanto llegue, me quede dormida de inmediato, todo el día hasta despertar por la noche para permanecer despierta observando la nada y triturando mi cabeza en recuerdos y fantasmas de lo que pudo haber sido de haberle dicho que yo también lo amaba. Por eso escribí esta carta, me duele recordarlo, me duele que me hablen de cualquier cosa que se relaciona con él, apenas llevo unas cuantas horas y ya me resulta insoportable seguir adelante. Por favor, ocupo un consejo, alguna solución para ya no pensar en él y hacer mi vida normal; quiero que sea igual a como era antes de conocerlo… estoy segura que eso solucionaría todo. Debe de creer que soy la persona más horrible y egoísta del mundo por solo pensar en mi sin pensar en lo que él siente… pero estoy segura que podrá encontrar a alguien mucho mejor que yo con la cual pueda hacer una vida y ser feliz._

_No he hablado con nadie más acerca de esto, solamente con usted, por lo que espero su sabio consejo. Con antelación agradezco su respuesta… solo… procure no tardar demasiado._

_Pdta.: perdón por entregar la carta en este estado… es que llore un poco sobre ella, pero la tinta no se diluyo, me duele demasiado la cabeza como para escribir otra en limpio, espero que pueda ser legible._

_Att. Shinigami Chappy "_

-si no les molesta…- habla Hinamori una vez que se aseguro que todas terminaran de leerla- me gustaría contestarla esta vez yo y al final entre todas la leemos antes de enviarla- propone con entusiasmo la pequeña shinigami.

-me parece muy lindo de tu parte momo-chan, pero creo que lo más correcto sería que yo…- intenta opinar la teniente del decimo escuadron.

-¡NO!- se adelantas a sus palabras Soi fong y Nanao.

-ocupa hacerlo esta vez alguien profesional, que pueda dar consejos sobria… además Hinamori tiene mucha experiencia, sin lugar a dudas eso sería lo mejor…- obtiene el apoyo incondicional de la teniente de lentes.

-a mi me da igual quien la haga, solo quiero terminar de hacer estas seis horas obligatorias para ir a ejecutar a algunos shinigamis…- se aleja Soi fong hasta el otro extremo de la pared.

-muy bien, momo-chan me avisas cuando termines para revisarla y afinar algunos puntos- abre un cajón y saca botella tras botella de sake hasta formar un circulo con ella en medio- yo por mientras voy a meditar un poco…- abre la primera botella y se la bebe despacio, ese día no tenía prisa.

-yo estaré contestando unas cuantas cartas rezagadas, intenta concentrarte y usa las palabras indicadas, confió plenamente en tus capacidades…- se lleva Nanao una pila de cartas a su escritorio y deja a la tierna shinigami frente a la legendaria máquina de escribir.

**Vaya, perece que si me salió un poco más largo de lo que esperaba. En fin, no tengo nada bueno que escribir como notas finales del autor… solo quisiera agradecerles a todos por los reviews, realmente me levantan el ánimo.**

**Adiós y tenga un buen día (ya sé que es algo repetitivo y que casi siempre lo digo, pero es de corazón)**

**Paz!**


	6. Espera

**Después de un tiempo sin subir capitulo, aquí traigo la respuesta de la tercera carta, quiero subir muchas actualizaciones porque el 24 de febrero (día de la bandera en mi país) vamos a hacer un plantón y realmente protestar me deja sin mucho tiempo para escribir, así que aprovechare.**

**Bleach no me pertenece… que deprimente.**

**Doctora corazón**

**Carta 3**

-deberíamos de decirle también a Rangiku-san…- murmuraba por lo bajo Hinamori para no despertar a la dormida mencionada.

-nada de eso, hiciste un buen trabajo y es un excelente consejo… llévala antes de que se despierte- le responde Nanao con voz queda, haciéndole una señal con la mano para que fuera a entregarla.

-y Soi fong-chan…-

-a ella le da lo mismo, además pidió un permiso para salir a ejecutar, por eso no se encuentra, vamos…-abre la puerta despacio y la saca- al fin y al cabo no podemos empeorarlo más, no sé ni porque se preocupa- acomoda sus lentes y prosigue con las labores como si nada estuviera pasando.

(En la noble casa Kuchiki)

-señorita Kuchiki, tiene que comer algo, no ha tocado su comida en dos días, Kuchiki-taicho me regaña cada vez que traigo su plato lleno…- le habla una vieja mujer, la cual se encontraba fuera de la habitación, con una bandeja en manos.

-no tengo hambre…- le contesta Rukia desde el otro lado de la puerta, su apetito estaba completamente muerto.

-por lo menos salga a respirar aire fresco, desde que llego solo ha salido una vez, se que no debería de meterme en lo que no me incumbe… pero en verdad usted me preocupa.

Salir… ella no tenía ganas de salir, no estaría encerrada de no ser así, pero la anciana sirvienta tenía razón, se estaba consumiendo en su propia soledad y depresión. Se levanta casi arrastrándose de su cama para mirarse en un espejo, esa persona que se reflejaba parecía desconocida para ella, no era ni una mínima parte de lo que alguna vez llego a ser.

-que patética eres…- dijo así misma con voz ronca, se había vuelto tan débil. Cambio sus ropas de cama por el uniforme shinigami, limpio su cara con agua para refrescarse y cepillo su cabello un par de veces para volver a darle orden, ya era hora de seguir adelante… o por lo menos hacer un intento. Giro la perilla de la puerta y salió de ahí con sigilo, la empleada ya se había ido y posiblemente su ocupado hermano se encontraría ausente, así que salio sin decirle nada a nadie.

-----------------

-¡Kuchiki-san!, ¡pero qué sorpresa!-sale de improviso Matsumoto, dándole el susto de su vida a la pobre morena.

-ho… hola Rangiku-san…- se agarra el pecho, esa sí que había sido una sorpresa.

-pero que haces aquí… deberías de estar en casa de Ichigo-kun- dice sin pensarlo dos veces alentada con la poderosa imprudencia del sake.

-pues yo… solo estoy de visita por un tiempo…-no estaba psicológicamente lista para dar una explicación de esas.

-qué alivio, ustedes dos… se ven muy bien juntos…- le pica las costillas con el codo.

-no sé a qué te refieres ni a lo que quieres llegar…- le responde un tanto molesta por la insinuación.

-no me prestes atención, estoy tomada…- aun ebria podía darse cuenta de su estado- el monstruo hollow volvió a atacar, se comió a otros 15 shinigamis y Zaraki-taicho aun no puede dar con el…

-¿Qué?- no sabía el porqué de la información.

-nada, nada, solo es algo que leí en el periódico cuando pase por el puesto, está en primera plana y me llamo la atención…- explica Matsumoto.

-¿el periódico de la sociedad de almas?- ya no recordaba la carta desesperada que había mandado hace 2 días.

-pues claro que si- le revuelve el cabello con una mano- es el único que existe aquí- y sin decir una palabra más se aleja de ahí agarrándose de las paredes.

-no creo que…- se pone a pensar- seria demasiada coincidencia que dos veces publique una carta con el mismo remitente…- da la media vuelta y se pone a caminar en dirección contraria a su ruta, aunque era improbable, podía haber una oportunidad, al fin y al cabo, si ya la habían puesto una vez, ¿porque no dos?, no tenía nada que perder y pensándolo mejor, tampoco tenía algo más interesante por hacer.

-------------

-¿se le ofrece algo señorita?- pregunto el dueño del puesto, parándose de su silla y dejando a un lado la revista dominguera que traía en manos.

-tiene el periódico…

-pues claro, este es un puesto de periódicos, déjame darte uno…- y se levanta para recogerlo del mostrador.

-no, espere, no quiero el de hoy, ¿tiene el de ayer?- no parecía muy segura de estar ahí, pero igual, ya había caminado hasta ese lugar.

-pues déjame decirte que pocas veces los guardo, si no se venden en el día que salen normalmente no se venden nunca- vio como Rukia bajaba la cabeza con desanimo- pero espera jovencita, por ser tan reciente no he tenido tiempo de sacarlos, aquí tienes…- mueve una caja y saca el mencionado periódico- te cobrare solo la mitad por ser un numero pasado- lo pone sobre el mostrador, el papel estaba un tanto arrugado y tenía un poco de suciedad acumulado cortesía del suelo, pero aun así estaba en buen estado para leerse.

-gracias…- musito, pago y se fue directo a la mansión Kuchiki. Ya una vez de vuelta en "casa", se fue directamente al jardín para leer iluminada con la luz del sol que se filtraba a través de las ramas del árbol de cerezo. Las manos le comenzaron a temblar cuando hizo el primer intento por abrir el periódico, luego noto que las tenía empapadas de sudor, era verdad que el calor era fuerte, pero debajo de aquel árbol el clima era agradablemente fresco; malditos nervios.

La abrió de una vez, ya cansada de darle tantas vueltas, si no estaba bueno, y si estaba mejor, ya no tenía nada que perder. Busco con la mirada, de arriba hacia abajo; dio un pequeño salto al notar que estaba casi encabezando las respuestas, era algo extraño, por segunda vez el consejo estaba publicado de un día para otro, debía de tener mucha suerte en el asunto de la prensa periodística. Bajo la mirada y comenzó a recorrer los renglones del escrito con rapidez, mientras su corazón galopaba con fuerza, inevitablemente todo lo que tenía que ver con el shinigami sustituto influía ese efecto en ella.

"_Querida shinigami Chappy:_

_Lo primero que tienes que hacer, si quieras salir adelante, es perdonarte a ti misma, tienes que entender que tal vez no estabas preparada para dar una respuesta tan importante y culparte de ello no hará que cambie el pasado, ya está hecho, ya paso, tienes que darte tiempo para reacomodar tus sentimientos._

_Antes de todo tienes que esperar, aunque te sea difícil, dale tiempo al tiempo, tarde o temprano el destino los volverá a poner cara a cara y podrán arreglar todos sus asuntos hablando calmados, diciendo todo lo inconcluso, con sinceridad. Mientras tanto trata de hacer tu vida normal, hay personas que se preocupan por ti, no las preocupes de esa manera, levanta un poco el ánimo y realiza actividades que normalmente hacías antes de conocerlo para recordarlo solo lo mínimo, no te pido que lo olvides, solo intenta que no sea tu pensamiento primordial._

_Recuerda que tu vida solo podrá recobrar un poco de normalidad hasta el momento que hables con él y dejes todo claro._

_Pdta. 1: gracias por confiar tanto, espero que este consejo pueda serte de utilidad._

_Pdta. 2: No te apures por la carta, en tu situación se puede comprender a la perfección"_

Rukia se quedo unos minutos en silencio contemplándola… era tan diferente a la anterior… casi como si la hubiera escrito otra persona.

Arranco la página y la guardo entre sus ropas, era un consejo algo neutral… pero no podía negar que era bueno, no era arrebatado ni forzado, era algo que la podía calmar sin provocar consecuencias contraproducentes. Subió las escaleras del jardín y dio unos cuantos pasos dentro de la mansión solo para encontrarse con su inusualmente presente hermano.

-hola nii-sama…-la shinigami saludo con respeto.

-veo que finalmente te decidiste a salir de tu habitación…- su voz era tal fría como siempre, tal como la recordaba cuando todavía vivía en ese lugar tan fastuoso.

-si… cuando llegue no me sentía muy bien, pero ahora ya estoy mejor…- no estaba mintiendo del todo, pero tampoco era algo enteramente cierto.

-bien…- paso unos segundos mirándola fijamente, como si buscara algo, un indicio más creíble tal vez- ese periódico… es el de la SS…- señala el pedazo de papel con sus imperturbables ojos.

-sí, lo es, lo que pasa es que...pues… hace mucho que no venia aquí… y quería mantenerme al tanto de la situación actual- estaba nerviosa y no sabía exactamente el porqué, le era impreciso adivinar la reacción de su hermano si se hubiera enterado de sus sentimientos o los del shinigami de cabello naranja, eso era algo que en este momento no estaba preparada a enfrentar, como muchas otras cosas. La corta e inesperada platica tubo pocas palabras y concluyo rápidamente, el, como siempre, estaba ocupado atendiendo su puesto de capitán y eso para ella era un alivio en ese instante.

Esperar hasta volver a verlo, eso no sonaba difícil… solo era cuestión de resistir.

-----------------

(Sala de imprenta del periódico de la SS)

-¡se los dije!- entra Matsumoto, como era costumbre, de forma ruidosa e inesperada.

-¡¿de qué estás hablando?!- Nanao dejo de meter papel a la maquina, y se agarro la frente mientras hablaba fuertemente. Ese día para variar un poco, además del trabajo de su división y el servicio forzado en el periódico, ahora también debía encargarse de la maquina impresora, por lo que su humor estaba más ausente que otros días.

-¡cielos! Pero qué carácter, hoy no te levantaste del lado bueno de la cama…- su sonrisa se extendió- pero en fin, no vine a eso, ni tampoco a decir nada sobre Soi fong…- la mencionada volteo rápidamente al sentirse pronunciada.

-¿a qué quieres llegar?- la octava teniente le pidió ir al grano.

-¡Rukia-chan ni siquiera había leído el periódico! De no ser por mi…- se auto señala con el dedo índice- nunca hubiera sabido la respuesta de momo-chan…- se acerca a ella para abrazarla pero en su lugar levanta una silla- momo-chan ¡estás muy rígida!- y en ese momento, como muchas otras veces era el inevitable centro de atención.

-por kami, ¿alguna vez en tu vida has estado sobria más de 24 horas?- le pregunta furiosa Nanao, después de contemplar con horror como era que tiraba una pila de papeles acomodados para ser impresos.

-¿24?, ¡ocuparíamos una hielera grande para llevar tantas!, por eso me gustan más los six pack, son más prácticos…- y echa una carcajada al aire, Hinamori era al parecer la única que estaba nerviosa por la reacción de la segunda capitana y la otra teniente, aparte de su amiga.

-¡deja de decir sandeces!- Ise necesitaba urgentemente unas vacaciones.

-esperen, no se enojen con ella, acaba de decir algo importante…- una vez mas Hinamori es la que pide cordura momentánea.

-¿Qué?, ¿lo de la estupidez de las cervezas?...

-no, lo de la carta, ella también trabaja y apoya la columna… a su manera, pero lo hace…- intenta apoyar a su borracha amiga.

-ohh, lo olvidaba, el viejo Yamamoto me dio esta carta hace unos cuantos días, dijo que era urgente pero ya saben, tenia mejores cosas en que pensar y se me olvido…- se saca un sobre rojo arrugado del escote y se lo da a la teniente de lentes, la cual lo toma con duda.

-eso es…- Soi Fong alarga el cuello para leer las letras más grandes.

-no puede ser que sea…- los ojos de la pequeña teniente Hinamori se cayeron de tristeza.

-esto es… una carta de desalojo… van a cerrar la columna…- sus ojos se desplazan rápidamente sobre las líneas, con angustia y confusión- al parecer… se nos considera incapacitadas para dar consejos a los demás porque se necesita como mínimo un certificado de conocimiento básico psicológico, y la única forma de conseguirlo es tomando un curso diario de 6 meses… hasta entonces… solo tenemos como ultimátum nueve días para contestar las cartas pendientes y hacer una breve despedida…- una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara cuando termino de leer y procesar la información de la oportuna carta.

-¡¿ya no me van a forzarme trabajar en esta basura?!- le falto poco para saltar de felicidad a la extraña capitana.

-ya no tendré trabajo extra…- menciona para sí misma Nanao- ¡ya no más trabajo extra!- grita en voz alta para que todas en ese cuarto lo pudieran escuchar.

-no puedo… ¡no quiero creerlo!- dice Hinamori con cara de espanto.

-¡lo sé! Una verdadera maravilla…- la sonrisa de Ise se vuelve más grande, solo faltaba que el holgazán de su capitán tuviera el papeleo hecho para que ella fuera completamente dichosa.

-¡Rangiku-san!, tenemos que hacer algo al respecto, en verdad me gusta hacer esto…- intento buscar consuelo y un sentimiento de desacuerdo compartido, pero para su mala suerte, ella ya estaba recargada en la pared, totalmente inconsciente.

**Fin del episodio… dar consejos tan malos debe de traer consecuencias ¿no?, la próxima furiosa y recriminadora carta será de Ichigo, dando las gracias por la utilidad de su consejo.**

**Ya es muy noche y en estos instantes debería de estar dormida, así que no hare esto muy largo. **

**Adiós, se cuidan y un abrazo virtual enorme de mi parte.**


	7. intentemos arreglarlo

**Mayo… me encuentro a un mes de salir de vacaciones de verano, y para celebrarlo… pues primero lo celebrare prematuramente tomando unos tragos y mirando animes y películas gratuitas por internet… pero después me pondré a actualizar mis empolvados y casi abandonados fics, ya compre el teclado nuevo… así que realmente no tengo una escusa factible para no subir. **

**Bleach no me pertenece, un día me encontré los derechos tirados en la última convención a la que fui… pero los devolví en objetos perdidos, como siempre digo: ¡la honestidad ante todo!**

**Doctora corazón**

**Carta 4**

-¡solo faltan 10 cartas más!- exclamo Nanao después de contar los sobres en el fondo del saco, nunca había visto tan pocas, normalmente llegaban más de 100 cartas desesperadas y manchadas con sangre al día, como si no tuviera algo más importante que hacer en su apretada agenda; era una bendición la clausura de esa absurda sección. Abrió rápidamente el octavo sobre mientras tarareaba una vieja canción de la cual no se acordaba demasiado a pesar de ser una de sus favoritas, había olvidado la última vez que se llego a sentir tan feliz.

-¿no-no quieres que te ayude na…na… na… algo?- le pregunta Matsumoto, desde arriba de su pequeña gran montaña de botellas vacías de sake y una amplia variedad de bebidas embriagantes, no habían pasado ni tres días y ya se había tomado lo de un mes, al parecer además de esa sección de consejos no tenía nada mejor que hacer, solo beber y dormir.

-no, solo quedan ocho cartas antes de cerrar, tu síguete embriagando… ¡hoy me siento de humor para hacer esto!- no podía evitar formar una enorme sonrisa, su vida se estaba resolviendo prácticamente sola, además de no tener que trabajar ahí, finalmente, después de años enteros de larga espera, por fin había sido tomada en cuenta su solicitud para crear una nueva ley en la que fuera totalmente obligatorio el reparto de todas las tareas en una forma equitativa entre capitán y teniente, mitad y mitad, sin escusas ni pretextos validos, con la amenaza latente de perder el puesto si esta norma no era seguida. Estaba segura que el capitán Hitsugaya se sentiría igual de contento y aliviado que ella si se llegara a validar.

-qué extraño… ¡deben de estar lloviendo sapos afuera!, no tenía idea que te gustaba contestar cartas, creí que eras demasiado amargada y cerrada para eso…

-yo no soy cerrada- normalmente no le habría tomado importancia a cualquier oración que saliera de la boca de la rubia, pero ese día era de acepciones.

-eres más cerrada que la puerta atascada en el baño de la enfermería… una vez tenía tantas ganas de entrar, sabía que no iba a alcanzar a llegar a otro baño, pero por suerte había una planta cerca de la ventana y… - hace un receso en su dialogo para recordar algo importante que debía preguntar desde hace horas- ¿tu…tu sabes donde esta momo-chan?- cambia por completo el dialogo, para suerte de Ise.

-¿te refieres a la teniente Hinamori?- tuerce levemente la boca ante la rareza de la pregunta.

-sí, ya sabes, bajita, cabello negro, vocecita suave, ojos de cachorro, se emborracha con el primer trago de sake…- intenta refrescarle la memoria.

-si se quien es, lo que me sorprende es que no logres recordar lo que le paso, salió corriendo después de que termine de leer la carta de Yamamoto-taicho y a las dos horas ya había vuelto de nuevo a consumir pastillas, tirando a la basura los dos meses de rehabilitación exitosa que tenia…- da un largo suspiro después de terminar de hablar – intente hablar con ella y decirle que la cancelación de la sección era lo mejor que podía haber pasado… pero eso no ayudo demasiado

-¡¿Por qué yo no recuerdo eso?!- se deslizo torpemente por encima de la exagerada acumulación de botellas, ¿Dónde estaba cuando su mejor amiga había recaído?

-hasta la pregunta ofende Matsumoto- entrecierra los ojos para lanzar el primer reproche del día- estabas tan perdidamente ebria que me fue imposible despertarte, sabía que ella te escucharía, pero después de la primera hora deje de intentarlo y mejor me puse a contestar las cartas- esa era una buena forma de lavarse las manos, pero no la hacía sentir mejor, en el fondo sentía algo de lastima por la pequeña teniente.

-¡pero qué clase de amiga soy!, por quedarme ahogada de borracha en un momento tan importante permití que esto pasara cuando más me necesitaba, soy una perra…

-es verdad- menciona con una simpleza extraordinaria, como si fuera una verdad que no se podía dudar.

-¡Hey!- se menciona ofendida.

-tú lo dijiste, yo solo confirme tus palabras…- termina de leer la quita carta y toma el lápiz detrás de su oreja para escribir el consejo sobre la hoja de papel previamente tomado de una ordenada pila.

-tengo que hacer algo, esto era algo importante para momo, ella era la única que realmente disfrutaba estar aquí, no lo hacía como un deber social, ni porque no había otra actividad comunitaria mejor o como escusa para escapar del papeleo, le nacía del corazón ayudar a las personas y lo echamos a perder…

-¿lo echamos? Habla por ti misma…- como si ella hubiera sido la que le había dado una mala imagen a la columna llegando perdida de borracha todos los días desde que habían abierto esa estupidez de la doctora corazón.

-no, a mi no vengas… también fue tu culpa por llegar siempre tan amargada mientras le gritabas a todo mundo que se pusiera a trabajar, aun sabiendo que la rara de Soi Fong no sabía siquiera que era un consejo romántico y que yo estaba demasiado tomada como para hacer cualquier cosa, también fue tu culpa por permitirlo…- logra levantarse por tercera vez del piso y se va gateando hacia la puerta, nunca antes ponerse de pie le había causado tanto vértigo.

-¡¿A dónde vas?!- deja caer el lápiz de su mano al mismo tiempo que frunce notablemente el ceño, ese comentario había tenido el peso suficiente como para hacerle perder el excelente humor que traía.

-voy a hacer lo contrario que tu, iré a buscar una solución a todo esto, ¡y no volveré a tomar hasta lograrlo!- azota la puerta al salir de manera estruendosa, por un momento la mujer de lentes creyó que se vendría abajo.

-que el infierno se congele cuando eso pase…- menciono para sí misma antes de abrir la antepenúltima carta, la cual tenía un sobre bastante singular… parecía una hoja arrancada del periódico. No tardo mucho en darse cuenta que era en especifico la parte en donde venían los consejos, el logo meloso era algo difícil de no ver. Saco el papel escrito y observo como en la parte interior del improvisado y rustico sobre había un consejo en especifico, encerrado en un circulo hecho con un marcador de color fuerte. Después de analizarlo unos segundos, lo hizo a un lado para concentrarse en la carta escrita, por algún motivo al abrirla sintió un ligero temblor en las manos.

"_Querida inútil seudo-doctora corazón que en realidad son solo un montón de mujeres que no tienen nada más que hacer que andarle jodiendo la vida a las personas con sus consejos:_

_¡Vaya mierda de consejo el que recibí!, de todas las cosas que pude hacer me aconsejaron lo peor, no sé en qué momento creí que eso podría funcionar, tenía confianza, creí que tenerla lejos era lo peor que podía pasarme, pero gracias a ustedes descubrí todo lo que se puede desencadenar pronunciando únicamente dos palabras. En parte sé que tengo la culpa por haberle hecho caso al maldito consejo, todo debió de irse al traste desde el momento en que pensé escribir una carta para recibir un consejo que solo serviría para empeorarlo todo de una forma inimaginable. Debo de felicitarlas, no hubiera podido echarlo a perder de esa manera yo solo._

"_Sé que todo saldrá bien, es una corazonada", no me quiero ni imaginar cómo se pondría todo sin corazonadas. Lo que debí que haber hecho desde un principio fue alejarme de ella, dejarla irse hasta cuando quisiera o no volver, pero ya no me importa, ya no se puede hacer nada después de lo que hice, gracias por arruinarme la vida._

_Pdta.: ¿ya dije que su consejo fue una porquería y no sirvió para nada?_

_Pdta. 2: deberían de ser demandadas por aconsejar a las personas así._

_Pdta. 3: Tengan un buen día._

_Att. Shinigami anónimo"_

Pestañeo un par de veces antes de asimilar la breve escritura sin poder evitar sentirse invadida poco a poco por un coraje creciente, "tengan un buen día", ¡que cinismo! Después de haber escrito todo eso... Ella no debía de haber leído esa carta sido Matsumoto, aunque, el consejo no había sido tan malo, incluso cuando llego a leerlo pensó por un segundo que tal vez podía funcionar, no se explicaba que había pasado ahí, pero de lo que si estaba segura era que el chico Kurosaki estaba haciendo una tormenta en un charco, buscando culpables para justificar su miseria en lugar de ponerse a hacer algo, eso era patético. La segunda cosa que le arruina el día.

-¡ya volví!- derribo la puerta un borroso manchon rosa, que hizo sobresaltarse en su asiente a la absorta mujer, haciéndola dejar de estrujar la hoja que tenia aprisionada entre ambas manos.

-¡¿presidenta?!- de todas las personas que imagino ver cruzar por esa puerta en ese instante, ella era la más inesperada.

-siiii…- menciona divertida, se veía tan pequeña e infantil tratando de hablar con todos esos dulces metidos en la boca.

-cre.. creí que se quedaría otra semana en la misión…- como sub jefa de la asociación de mujeres shinigamis , no había pensado en cómo decirle a la peli rosa que la columna de consejos había colapsado en su ausencia por dar un consejo malo tras otro.

-no, ken-chan y yo teníamos pensado regresar al siguiente día de haber llegado… pero por su culpa nos perdimos en el bosque cinco días, tiene un sentido de la orientación muy malo…- ahora se encontraba masticando los duros caramelos, haciendo un sonido bastante desagradable con los dientes- ¿de qué me perdí?, ¿Cómo van los consejos?, ¿Cuántos se han suicidado?, ¿Dónde están las demás?, ¿tienes más dulces?- la pequeña comenzó una lluvia de preguntas, de las cuales la mayoría eran incoherencias, pero las otras se trataban sobre la sección de la querida Dr. corazón.

-pues te diré que han pasado un par de cosas no muy relevantes en la última semana que estuviste ausente…- carraspea un poco la garganta antes de ponerla al día, aprovechando la falta de atención de la "jefa", cuya concentración estaba enteramente puesta en un bicho negro que había quedado atrapado, para su mala suerte, en una de las tantas cientos de botellas vacías de Rangiku.

(En ese mismo momento, en las oficinas de la decima división)

-¡taichito, tiene que ayudarme!- una bastante borracha teniente luchaba para no caerse al techo.

-no, ya dije que no, como me vienes a pedir eso después de que llegas a mi despacho en ese estado tan deplorable, además ni siquiera has tocado el papeleo desde hace ocho meses, te la pasas tomando y emborrachándote en horas de trabajo, desapareces por turnos enteros, le das una mala imagen a la división, ¿y aun así quieres que te suba el sueldo?- la vena sobre su frente estaba a punto de saltarse de la cara con solo pensar en el cinismo que había tenido la rubia para siquiera atreverse a pedirle algo así, parecía casi una broma de mal gusto.

-pero en verdad necesito el dinero, es para una buena causa…- apretó con un poco mas de fuerza la planta decorativa que se encontraba estrujando para no tambalearse, quería no verse tan irremediablemente ebria.

-comprar sake no se considera una buena causa Matsumoto…- a menos claro, que seas un borracho empedernido.

-no… no es por eso, me decidí a dejar de beber hasta que resuelva esto, han pasado tres días desde que ocurrió lo del periódico y hasta hace unos minutos caí en cuenta de la situación tan delicada en la que me encontraba, ¡ya me canse de estar todo el tiempo borracha y desorientada!- habla con tanta fuerza y determinación que por un momento su pequeño capitán estuvo a punto de tomarla en serio.

-aja… dejaras de beber… claro que si Matsumoto, lo que digas…- la poca seriedad con la que se lo tomo el albino molesto notablemente a la rubia, ¿acaso era algo tan poco creíble imaginársela sobria unos cuantos días?- si no has venido a trabajar en forma o ayudarme con el papeo entonces no me quites el tiempo, hay personas que si tienen cosas importantes que hacer…- acomoda una delgada pila de papeles para mantenerlos ordenados, en ese momento se encontraba demasiado atareado como para seguirle la jugarreta.

-bueno, me voy, pero… ¿si me va a dar el aumento por adelantado?, no se puede hacer una huelga decente sin pancartas, folletos y demás propaganda – insistió una vez más, tal vez el corazón de su capitán se ablandaría por no tratarse de alcohol.

-no lo creo, hace unos pocos meses aconteció la guerra de invierno, hay muchas bajas, cada día hay mas y mas trabajo, la economía está muy inestable y no pienso pagarte extra solo para que te vayas a armar un escándalo absurdo para exigir una cosa tan trivial, cuando comiences a cumplir finalmente todos tus deberes hablaremos…- deja de ordenar el papeleo solamente para ponerse de pie y mostrarle rápidamente la salida a su teniente.

(Clínica de la cuarta división)

-Hinamori-san… el día es hermoso, deberías de abrir un poco las cortinas para que te lleguen los rayos del sol…- recorre las cortinas la amable capitana de la división.

-¿Qué caso tiene?, creí que ayudaba a las personas, en verdad creí que por primera vez me encontraba haciendo algo bien por mí misma, pero de nuevo me volví a equivocar…- entre sollozos se cubre la cara con ambas manos, tres días y seguía igual de deprimida que cuando llego- hay cosas que no se superan, o puedes o no puedes, ya estoy cansada de intentarlo e intentarlo y nunca lograrlo, esto es algo tan desesperante…¿Cuál es mi motivo para seguir viva?, seguir respirando después de todo lo que paso… ¡no puedo entenderlo!- se había mantenido negativa después de su inesperado nuevo ingreso voluntario, esa recaída le estaba afectando bastante, Unohana solo se dedico a mirarla con tristeza. Estaba a punto de decirle unas cuantas palabras de aliento como un "no digas eso, tu eres muy importante" o "descuida, todo estará bien", pero fue interrumpida antes de siquiera comenzar.

-¡¡MOMO-CHAN!!- Matsumoto entro por la ventana, gritando y cayéndole encima a todo a su paso.

-¿Rangiku-chan?, ¿Qué haces aquí?- la mira confundida, como si estuviera observando a un espejismo, un espejismo bastante ebrio para sorpresa de nadie.

-sí, ¡vine a hacer lo que debía de haber hecho desde un principio!, vendrás conmigo sin protestar, tenemos una columna que salvar…- toma apresuradamente a la lámpara y salta con ella desde la ventana del segundo piso.

-deberías de ir con tu amiga, si salto desde esta altura confundiéndote con una lámpara de pie debe de ser porque piensa hacer algo grande- le aconseja de forma tranquila la cuarta capitana.

-no estoy muy segura…- saca la cabeza por la ventana para ver a la aturdida teniente intentar levantarse del piso, agarrándose del pasto para no caerse de nuevo. Por lo menos tenía la tranquilidad de que ella estuviera bien, pero no podía decir lo mismo de la pobre lámpara hecha pedazos a un lado.

-aunque por otra parte, podrías quedarte aquí, en el cuarto y reflexionar de nuevo sobre tu vida en silencio…- sonríe un poco más después de darle la segunda opción.

-creo que usare la puerta en lugar de arrojarme por la ventana…- se levanta despacio de la cama, le agradece por todas las atenciones y fármacos y se despide sin demasiados ánimos de irse.

(30 minutos después)

-¿Qué es lo que tienes pensado hacer? -pregunta con curiosidad y cansancio la poco motivada chica.

-pues una manifestación de protesta, si aun así nos la quitan, por lo menos podremos decir que en ningún momento dejamos de luchar hasta el último momento… pero para ser eso necesitamos tener a los cinco miembros originales unidos en la causa

-¿por eso nos estamos dirigiendo a la segunda división?- Hinamori ve como su amiga mueve la cabeza de arriba abajo-¿en verdad crees que esto llegue a funcionar?- normalmente ella era la que se mostraba todo el tiempo positiva, pero en ese momento le resultaba imposible tenerle fe a algo.

-solo hay un modo de saberlo momo…- se detienen justo cuando se encontraban frente al campo de práctica del cuerpo de ejecutores, al parecer la bajita capitana estaba practicando una nueva técnica para asesinar entre las sombras de un solo golpe.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes paradas ahí?- no le costó trabajo percatarse de sus indiscretas presencias.

-mirando si la luna está hecha de queso…- bromeo Matsumoto, echando una breve carcajada de paso- ya, hablando en serio, venimos por ti para hacer una protesta por la cancelación de la columna de la doctora corazón…

-¡debes de estar bromeando!, no movería ni un dedo para salvar a esa estúpida sección, no vengan a quitarme el tiempo con ese tipo de propuestas ridículas…- formo una sonrisa por la absurdez de la petición.

-quería usar el chantaje como último recurso, pero ahora que te pones difícil…- hace una pausa dramática para darle mayor credibilidad y suspenso.

-según tu, ¿Qué es lo que me sabes?- intenta sonar indiferente al tema, pero su timbre de voz se había vuelto involuntariamente nervioso.

-tengo fotos Soi, fotos muy comprometedoras que estoy segura, le encantarían ver a la ex capitana Yoruichi… y tengo cientos de copias listas para enviar…- tenía pensado usarlas en otro momento, pero la causa ameritaba medidas drásticas. Le agradeció mentalmente a la humana Orihime por la cámara de regalo que había recibido en su último cumpleaños.

-solo… solo estas fanfarroneando, no tienes nada, me asegure de no tener testigos…-y una enorme cuerda invisible descendió y se enredó rápidamente en su cuello al pronunciar la última frase.

-¿vienes a la sala de imprenta o me acompañas al mundo humano?, Me gustaría entregárselas personalmente…- ella debía de ser la ebria mas convencedora y valiente del mundo.

-no descansare hasta verte muerta y bailar sobre tu tumba…-entrecierra los ojos Soi Fong para expresar su odio y amenazarla de muerte un par de veces mas.

-o si, lo olvide mencionar, si me llegara a pasar algo un sobre le llegara a ella automáticamente todos los días, en lugar de decirme esas cosas mejor ve pensando en un buen eslogan para el plantón…- estira ampliamente su sonrisa para formar una casi tan grande como la de Ichimaru - ¿Qué es lo que tienes escrito hasta ahora momo?

-viejo barbudo injusto, apoyen la libre expresión y los consejos salvan vidas, las personas los necesitan… eso es todo lo que llevo y el primero lo anote porque lo dijiste tu…- dice no muy convencida del resultado de todo eso.

-están muy bien momo, están muy bien, ¿saben qué? – Las rodea a albas con los dos brazos, una a cada extremo- empiezo a creer que esto de verdad podría llegar a funcionar…

**Y este es el fin del capítulo (el cual salió más largo de lo que tenía previsto). Mi objetivo era poner la vida de todas las "doctoras corazón" después de recibir la noticia de clausura, en siguiente capítulo se tratare de la "feliz" vida de Ichigo solo y amargado en el mundo humano y la respuesta a su constructiva carta.**

**Gracias a todos los que llegaron a leer hasta este punto (pero que aguante), y solo me queda despedirme deseándoles un feliz día, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo (si quieren, claro). **


End file.
